


An Affronted Steed

by Wordybirbs



Series: Ghost Stories [5]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordybirbs/pseuds/Wordybirbs
Summary: Yuna/Jin Sakai - A week after their drunken escapades and Yuna was still acting odd. Jin thinks he knows why, but it's time to confirm it.
Relationships: Yuna/Jin Sakai
Series: Ghost Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853326
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	An Affronted Steed

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, notes at the beginning for this one. Smut incoming! The tension between Yuna and Jin has been released? 
> 
> You're kinda dropped right into the smut...sorry not sorry.

Jin went over his remaining equipment and supplies. His shack was one of the many safe houses in Tsushima where his friends could drop in unannounced and take what they needed. Anything that would aid in their continued push of ridding the Mongols from their home. They had rested long enough and were now leaving in stages: Lady Masako and Sensei Ishikawa had departed before Norio and Kenji. Traveling together towards the Golden Temple to drop some supplies to the refugees there. Yuna had stayed behind with Jin working on some last minute projects. Jin was grateful to his friends. It had now been nearly a month after the defeat of Kotun Khan, and his duel with his Uncle; he’d found in them the strength and solidity he so desperately needed to feel after all that had occurred—they were his family, he could admit that to himself now. He stopped looking over the crate of black powder bombs in favor of watching Yuna brush out her horse’s coat. 

Ever since that night when they’d all imbibed in too much sake, she hadn’t been acting quite like herself around him. His gaze turned thoughtful as Yuna glanced back and their eyes met, her smile was shy. It struck him then, what he really should’ve known since the day he gave Yuna his katana to keep safe. He had dragged this out for far too long, he knew they both felt the tension. For him, what started as appreciation had slowly evolved to this larger feeling of heat and devotion. He would not have given her his sword otherwise. He rose from his crouched position and approached her cautiously, calling her name. “Yuna…” 

“Hm?” She paused in her ministrations, her horse’s coat gleamed in the soft morning light. He swallowed heavily, nervous.

“I...need to confess something to you, if you’d let me?” He watched the way her eyes sharpened, flitting over him in assessment. She moved around her horse until there was nothing between them. They both seemed to shift their weight at the same time stepping into each other’s space. She began to circle him, slowly, and his awareness of her surged through his body. She loosely grabbed his wrist and continued, dragging her hands across his arms, his shoulders—leaning into him as she moved. His eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled a slow breath.

“I think...I know what you want to confess, Jin.” she finished her circuit of him and splayed one hand on his chest. The other hand fell to his obi, tugging him closer. He always felt this electric charge with Yuna, as if they were two predators sizing the other up. Jin opened his eyes and took her in. She licked her lips and he watched the move with a hunger that should’ve embarrassed him. He brought one hand up to caress her her face and perhaps to guide himself to her. He swallowed her gasp as their lips met, swiping his tongue into the heat of her mouth.

She groaned and pushed him back towards the safe house. He heard her horse give an affronted whinny before distantly noting it move off, away from them. His attention was wholly back on Yuna and by that time she was maneuvering him down to the ground. They hadn’t quite made it inside. “Off, Jin, I need your clothes off!” She tugged at the ties to his armor, stripping him of his arm and shoulder guards. He returned the favor in between frantic kisses and strategic caresses.

He sucked in a breath when she pulled his cock free, the cool morning air a sharp contrast to the warmth of her hand. A couple more ties and he finally had her clothes free, she straddled him frantically sliding quickly onto his aching cock. “Ah, fuck! Yuna!” She bit his neck and he held her fiercely, one arm snaking around her back to grip her neck and shoulder; the other ushering her nipple into his mouth. He returned the favor and bit her playfully, thrusting into her as she sat fully on him. He stroked up and down her back as they moved together, alternating between wet kisses and sharp nips to her neck, shoulders, any exposed part of her.

Yuna ground down onto him moving her hips in maddening circles, in back and forth jerks. She pushed his headband off and drew his mouth to hers with a grip of his hair. He kissed her deeply, his tongue licking at her own until she broke away with a ragged gasp. She locked up on him and he felt her constrict around him, her body shuddering until she relaxed completely. 

“Jin….ah!” she was still moving against him as he slowed his thrusts into her. He shifted and grasped her more securely, launching both of them up off the ground. She let out a strangled-sounding squeak. Jin carried her into the shack, both of them panting harshly until he laid her down on his sleeping mat. He had to taste her.

He kissed his way down her body, pausing to lathe his tongue over her nipple and continuing down. He knelt between her legs and supported her lower back with one hand while leaning down to lick a hot stripe up her center to her clit. She moaned, loudly, sending sparks shooting through his own body and painfully hardening his cock. He devoured her, swiping his tongue over her clit and to either side, alternating sucking and gentle nips to her labia. He tugged her closer and slid his fingers into her, groaning in pleasure when she thread her fingers through his hair in another harsh grip. “Jin….Jin, fuck. I need you in me, please, now.” She had braced herself on her elbow and was clutching at his shoulder. Jin turned his head, laughingly softly into her thigh. “Yuna, gods...you’re so…” He nipped her thigh and moved over her, slipping into her tight heat with little resistance. 

They both gasped as he dropped his forehead to hers and thrust, their breathing syncopating as she rose to meet him. She weaved her hands in his hair again while he caressed her hip, holding her close against him until he felt her muscles tighten around his cock again and her breath stutter out. He kissed her deeply, swallowing her pleasure until he felt himself fall over the edge with her. She clutched at his arms tightening her hold on him and he dropped on his elbow over her, tucking his face in her neck. 

“Mm...Yuna.” He was still panting against her, she felt boneless beneath him. “Mmhm...” She groaned in agreement. 

He slowly slipped out of her, though they both held their breaths when he did so. He laid next to her, brushing her bangs back and dropping one lingering kiss to her lips. When he drew back she was gazing at him with a sated smile. He quirked his brow and they both laughed. 

“So, that’s that warrior passion I’ve always heard about?” She quipped, shifting to face him and draping her leg over his side. He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Heard from who?” He said while stroking her side.

She was smiling softly. “You know, just around.” Her voice dropped low and she swallowed heavily. “Jin, I’ve been...wanting this, wanting you...I” He could almost feel her closing off from him. He caught her eyes, shaking his head.

“...Yuna. I am yours.” He huffed a laugh out. “I was probably yours from the beginning. I trust you with my sword, my soul.” He caught her hand with his, bringing it to his lips. “I would be your family, if you’d have me?” He spoke hesitantly against her knuckles.

She grabbed his chin and rolled on top of him, kissing him fiercely all at once. They both laughed, the joyful noise permeating the small space. It wasn’t until hours later that they moved to get dressed. The promise of stopping off at a hot spring on their way out the only thing that felt acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiquing always welcome - this is literally my first try at writing a sex scene. Also - I think I might add more story to it? *shrug* I'm not sure yet!
> 
> For some reason Ive always suspected that Yuna and Jin have this like... semi-hidden sense of humor in between all the drama and chaos of the main storylines that only their close friends get to see on occasion.


End file.
